amor secreto
by joya blanca
Summary: Dos relaciones, dos historias relacionadas: una de años y una más joven,dos estilos de amor muy diferentes.  Una pequeña comparación entre benxkevin y kennyxdevlin.


Amor secreto

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Entre las sombras, un fornido hombre con un sombrero que le cubría la cara, lentes oscuros y una larga gabardina entro lo más calmado que pudo a la habitación de un motel, ahí un hombre de larga cabellera negra lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

-¡al fin!..Ya me estaba preocupando.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tengo toda una ciudad que proteger, no puedo desaparecerme como cuando tenía 15 años sin que nadie lo note.

-naa...Mucho bla, bla…ven aquí benji, sabes que quieres.

Ben Tennyson…..El héroe más grande del mundo, al que todos admiraban, que confían, de imagen pulcra y que hasta en un momento de la historia fue presidente, tenia un secreto…Uno que ni su propia prima (la cual sabia o ella pensaba que conocía todos sus secretos) sabia o sospechara.

Desde los 15 años, el mantenía un romance secreto con alguien que nadie se hubiera imaginado en mil años, el mega villano, el anti-héroe, el ex – novio de gwendolyn Tennyson….Kevin E. levin.

Ellos nunca se ponían deacuerdo en nada, uno era engreído, el otro un cretino, uno ama la atención que sus fans le daban, el otro el dinero, uno era gracioso, el otro sarcástico…Pero a pesar de todo se amaban, se deseaban, no podían vivir sin el otro.

Eran, son y serán tan distintos, tan disparejos, era un hecho evidente tanto para ellos que para el resto del universo. Una verdadera "pareja dispareja", Ni ellos mismos hubieran pensado que durarían tantos años amándose en secreto sin que nadie lo notara teniendo largos momentos para amarse pero así fue.

Dieron subidas y bajadas, estuvieron en bandos opuestos, en el mismo bando, el bando opuesto, etc.…tuvieron peleas que duraron meses e incluso años pero ahí estaban…tan enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes sin hijos en ese cuarto de motel.

Kevin lo tiro a la cama, entre lamidas y besos llenos de desesperación lo desvistió, lo ato a la cama y le hizo el amor con tal fuerza que los gritos del salvador del mundo se escucharon hasta en la recepción.

Después de 20 años, el castaño es más alto que el pelinegro, pero así era cuando adolescente y así seguiría….A Levin le encantaba de esa forma y aunque a Tennyson no le gustara admitirlo a el también.

Era rudo, nada romántico, con mucho sarcasmo y bromas, con gran toques sadomasoquistas, más piel que sentimiento, pero así su era romance, este era el modo en que se expresaban mutuamente el intenso amor que se tienen.

En una habitación dos niños uno de 11 de cabellera oscura y tomada con una coleta, de ojos azul y otro de 10 de cabello más corto castaño, de piel morena y ojos verdes, miraban TV en el dormitorio que ambos compartían.

-y tu…tu papá ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

-ni idea.

El moreno, miro con gran ternura al oji-azul, no importaba lo que la gente dijera para el era la criatura más bella del universo y no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¡he! que haces….tu tía, tu padre o alguien podría abrir la puerta.

-Cálmate mi vida… cerré con llave.

El niño de 10 le dio otro suave beso al de 11, este le dio una bella sonrisa, se acomodo en el pecho del menor, este lo abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y que todo estará bien.

Eran Kenny Tennyson y Devlin Levin, uno el hijo biológico y el otro el adoptivo, a pesar de lo que apareciera en los papeles legales, a pesar de lo que el mundo opinara de cómo debían ser las cosas entre ellos…ellos nunca logran verse como hermanos, ellos se querían demasiado, desde el primer día en que se vieron.

Eran, son y serán tan diferentes, uno tímido y algo depresivo, el otro alegre y optimista, uno hijo del héroe más grande del universo y el otro de uno de los mega villanos más reconocidos, uno bromista el otro sarcástico, uno astuto e inteligente el otro confiado e ingenuo…pero a pesar de todo se querían, se amaban y no podían vivir separados.

A pesar de sus diferencias tenían cosas en común: se preocupaban por los demás, les gustaban los mismos juegos y series, les gustaba divertirse y romper las reglas (a devlin más que a kenny)

Al pelinegro no le gustaba verse débil y aunque nunca lo admite, le encanta cuando el castaño lo deja poner su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su ritmo cardiaco, mientras lo abrasa y lo mima…esto al castaño le encantaba.

Más amor que piel, más ternura que rudeza, apoyándose siempre, juntos verdaderamente juntos por poco rato pero así su era romance, el resto del tiempo era entre miradas y palabras de disimulada amistad…pero este era el modo en que se expresaban mutuamente el juvenil amor que se tienen.


End file.
